


Pretty Little Liar [Video]

by Birddi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Laura, Dancer Laura, Insanity, Laura-centric, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a fire but Laura better understands the quote, "Dance enables you to find yourself and lose yourself at the same time."  </p>
<p>Laura Hale Tribute Video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Liar [Video]

It took a fire but Laura Hale better understands the quote, "Dance enables you to find yourself and lose yourself at the same time." 

-

[Little Liar](http://vimeo.com/56955033) from [Birddi Morgan](http://vimeo.com/user10210068) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Video edit of various sources on the internets - used to figure out different properties of the editing program I purchased. Playing around with a series of Laura Hale-centric videos. No copyright infringement meant - just editing things with the purpose to better understand. Song: Pretty Little Liar by Honor Society


End file.
